The ability to access a network wirelessly allows a wireless device to change locations while remaining connected to the network. This movement, however, increases the difficulty of determining the location of a wireless device. In particular, determining the location of a wireless device in an indoor environment may be especially difficult.
Despite these difficulties, the ability to locate a wireless device may be required by numerous services and applications. To fulfill this requirement, various methods for determining the location of wireless devices have been proposed. Many of these methods, however, are unable to overcome the difficulties of locating a wireless device.